A Past to Remember
by LaurenHardy13
Summary: A squeal to A Past to Forget, Dick and Batman must find a way to put Tony Zucco behind bars. But in order to do so he must make his family think he's dead! This is based off the 60s Batman T.V show starring Adam West and Burt Ward.
1. Chapter 1

Dang you guys. I want to give a round of applause to the 181 people who have view this story so far and the 4 comments already. You guys want more? You've got it. But first one of my favorite Batman lines.

King Tut-When we get to the royal oil boiling room be sure to prepare some real boiling royal boiling oil to boil the boy wonder in…Royally (Batman's Waterloo) And now A Past to Remember. _Remember the Narrator's lines will be in italics _

_When last we saw Dick Grayson, he was about to fall to his death on a 40ft platform. With Bruce Wayne watching below. Hold your breaths; the worst is yet to come._

Bat-intro

Dick's platform was still rising and he was edging inches and inches to the edge. Bruce pulled and pulled as hard as he ever had in his entire life. He didn't know but this moment was as scary as his parents being murdered right in front of him.

"Zucco this is murder! Let the boy go now!" Bruce yelled.

"I'm going to enjoy this moment just as much as you Mr. Wayne." Zucco said. Finally one of the guards let go of his grip on Bruce a little, which was all he needed. Bruce finally broke free and ran at Zucco. But before he could do anything, Zucco pressed another button that caused Dick's platform to completely tip over all the way and then ran off!

Dick falling was like slow motion for Bruce. Quickly he reached into his emergency Utility-belt that he took everywhere and threw something that inflated into a bat-pillow just as Dick was about to hit the ground.

"Dick are you alright?"

"Holy heart attack Bruce that was the scariest thing I've ever felt." Then Dick saw the Bat-insignia on the pillow. "Holy giveaways Bruce you almost gave away our secret"

"You're more important than Batman Dick and would gladly give away my secret for you."

Ah golly Bruce, Dick said in embarrassment.

"Now, how would you like to come home now?"

"Thanks Bruce, But Zucco is out there and…

"It's too dangerous Dick."

"Please Bruce. He's the reason my parents are dead."

"He almost killed you."

"Please Bruce?"

"Alright Dick, but we must take extra precautions. Especially with that murderer."

Bat-transition

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you home safe Master Robin."

"Thanks Alfred. But I can't relax until that creep is put behind bars."

"I really think you should go and reassure your aunt that you are home. She still thinks you are in the clutches of that criminal."

"Later Alfred, if Aunt Harriet saw me she'd never let me go after him"

"Robin are you sure he didn't say anything"

"I'm positive Batman. All he kept talking about was how it was going to be so exciting to hear Bruce Wayne mourn about Dick Grayson being killed."

"Old Chum, I think you done it again. Batman knows that Dick Grayson is safe, but Zucco never saw you fall on that bat-pillow. With a little help from Bruce Wayne think that we can go along with what he wants."

"How so Batman?" Robin asked

"Ok, here's what we're going to do."

Bat-transition

"I truly am sorry for your loss Bruce. Dick was such a wonderful and caring person."

"I feel like this is my fault, Zucco's men held me so tight that I couldn't get loose, and then the platform went completely up, and…"

"I'm so sorry Bruce, I know this must be a difficult time for ye, said Chief O'Hara"

"Yes chief it is, when I first took Dick in, I swore to him and myself to always be there and protect him. I'd give anything if I could just…"Bruce sighed.

"It's alright Bruce; you don't have to tell us anymore. But I can promise you this; we won't stop until that mad man is put behind bars for a very long time."

"Thank you commissioner, if you'll excuse me I must get home and try to comfort Dick's aunt, she's been so upset since we heard the news."

"Of course Bruce. Goodbye and we'll keep in touch. Bruce then left the commissioner's office slowly."

"Poor man, first he loses his parents, then he loses the closest thing he has to a son." The Chief said.

"Yes chief, now we must catch that dastardly crock before he does any more harm."

Bat-commercial

So there you go. What evil scheme will I come up with next? Don't worry I'll update more often. Thank you for everyone who reviewed.

Please Review. I beg of you!

REVIEW!


	2. I need reviews

For those of you who want me to finish A Past to Remember, I need more reviews. Only one person has reviewed and there are 4 reviews in A Past to Forget. If it's boring, tell me an idea to try and make it better. I don't want to update a story that no one is going to read. Well, I guess I'll see you later.

LaurenHardy13


	3. Chapter 2

Wow guys! Already got some responses from my "I need reviews" chapter. Well let's continue A Past to Remember. As always _the narrator's lines will be in italics_ and I don't own anything.

"There is still no sign of Anthony Zucco who killed millionaire Bruce Wayne's youthful ward Dick Grayson. Mr. Wayne has currently shut himself inside Wayne manor, and no one has heard of him since. All I can ask is…Batman and Robin, if you are listening, bring this murderer to justice. And now for tonight's…" Dick Grayson turned the T.V off from down in the Batcave. It was hard to see all of Gothem hurting because of his 'death' but Batman had a plan in order to catch Zucco for good.

Bat-transition

_Meanwhile in the Wayne living room, The entire Wayne family mourns over the dead Dick Grayson. Who we just saw in the secret bat-cave._

(Ring Ring)

"I'll get it for you sir. Alfred said. Hello…I say sir; because of you…I'll summon him. Sir it's Zucco." Alfred whispered to Bruce who was waiting for this. Bruce nodded who was sitting next to Aunt Harriet and picked up the home telephone.

"How dare you call here after what you did to Dick!"

Aww is Bruce missing his little Dickie? Zucco taunted. I wish you could have been there before he fell. 'Batman will come,' 'Bruce will come for me,' But now that I'm innocent of his parent's murder…

"You forgot one thing you jolly devil, I'm still a witness to Dick's murder. As long as I live I'll never forget what you did and you're still a wanted criminal."

Too bad Brucie, cause you'll never find me. Oh and by the way, I recorded something for your amusement.

"Give me your wallet and money lady!"

"There's no need for that. I'll give you whatever you wa…BOOM! Went a gun.

"THOMAS! GET UP! BRUCE RU…" BOOM! Went the gun again. Bruce was going pale.

"Bruce will come for me! He wi…" BOOM! Bruce had to lean on the table to stop himself from falling. That last gunshot Bruce realized that Zucco had fired that shot separate from Dick saying that Bruce will come. Then the phone hung up.

"Oh Bruce," sobbed Aunt Harriet who then fainted. Bruce managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"I'll catch that murderer Aunt Harriet. I promise. Bruce said.

Alfred then hung up the telephone.

Dick who had been listening to the entire conversation from the Bat-cave took a deep breath and took off the tracing device he had on the telephone.

Having the address in hand, he snuck upstairs and could still hear Aunt Harriet sobbing. Sneaking to the front door he opened it as quietly as possible he snuck out of the manor. Little did he know that a certain butler had seen him emerge from the hallway and out the door.

"Sir, a Mr. R.G. Door has asked me to inform you about where Zucco is. Alfred said.

Very well Alfred, Aunt Harriet I won't be very long. Alfred will you fix Ms. Cooper some tea please?"

Yes sir, Alfred said.

Alfred who is R.D. Door? I never heard you say that before. Bruce asked in the study.

It's Master Dick sir. While you were comforting Ms. Cooper, I saw him sneak out of the house with a Bat-tracker.

Great Heavens, he was listening to Zucco's conversation.


	4. Chapter 3

Ok, I am like really board so I decided to just update again. I don't own anything.

_Meanwhile in the old abandon circus grounds._

"I definitely gave Mr. Wayne a scare." Zucco said.

"That really would have scared me if I heard that boss."

"Exactly how I want him to feel. He'll feel guilty about his ward's death for the rest of his life."

"Yeah, I don't think he still hasn't gotten over his parent's death."

"Yes, and that proves to you that nobody messes with Anthony F. Zucco."

Little did Zucco know that a certain bird was hovering on the top of the tent. "I'll get you Zucco." He whispered and a single tear slid down his face. Zucco then had his back turned away from Robin. (Ok, 1 2 3 JUMP!) Unfortunately Zucco was ready and caught Robin before he could knock him over.

"Well looks like I caught a little birdie. I hear Batman and Robin are good friends with Mr. Wayne and Richard. Trying to avenge little Dickie are we? Well looks like Richard won't be the only one dead. Say goodbye little bird." Zucco said holding a gun at Robin's head.

"ZUCCO NO!" Came a voice from behind.

"Not one step Batman or you lose him forever." Zucco said. Batman froze in his tracks.

Bat-Flashback

"**No no let me go! Please!" A seven year old Dick Grayson said. **

"**You're gonna die just like your parents kiddo." Zucco said holding a knife to Dick's throat.**

"**Bruce please help me! I promise I'll be good!" Dick whispered.**

"**Hold on Dickie. Just hold on." Bruce said. Suddenly Alfred came and with one of the fire tools and knocked the knife out of Zucco's hand giving Dick enough time to run for Bruce. **

"**Alfred be careful, Zucco could hurt you." Dick said as Alfred started fencing with Zucco who grabbed another fire tool.**

"**Don't worry sir. I was in her majesty's secret service and this man is a terrible fencer as well." Alfred said. Finally Alfred knocked the weapon out of Zucco's hand and knocked him unconscious. "I hope you learn never to mess with my employer or the young master ever again." Alfred looked over to see Bruce and Dick hugging.**

"**It's ok Dickie, it's ok. He's never going to hurt you ever again. I promise." Bruce said hugging him tightly. **

"Let the boy go Zucco." Batman said

"Never, get him boys!"

Bat-fight scene

During the fighting, Robin had managed to get free and help Batman. After finally defeating all the henchmen, Batman let Robin deliver the final blow to knock Zucco out.

"You did it chum, you did it."

"Holy relief, he can't bother me anymore. I'll be right back." Robin went out of the room just as the police came in.

"Good of ye to call us in case you needed backup, and here you have Zucco already knocked out. Well done Batman."

"Batman, Chief O'Hara?"

"What-Richard! What…How?"

"We had it all planed Chief. I wanted to catch Zucco so he could be put away for good, so I hid in the secret-Bat cave. Of course I still don't know where it is because Batman and Robin put me under unharmfull Bat-gas. I heard Zucco say if I died, he was going to torcher Millionaire Bruce Wayne with how it was his fault that I died. So we played right into his plot and turn the tables on Zucco."

"Well thank heavens you're safe. Bruce Wayne was heartbroken when he thought ye had died."

"I'm ok Chief; I really would like to go home now."

"We can take care of Zucco. If you have time to take him home Batman."

"I can take Richard home Chief."

Bat-Commercial

"…And even though I thought I'd never be happy again, a man came up to me and accepted me into his family and so far has been one of the happiest memories in my life. Thank you."

An auditorium of Woodrow Roosevelt High school students clapping could be heard all through the school.

"That was an excellent speech Dick. I'm so happy that you're safe and unharmed." Aunt Harriet said

"Thanks Aunt Harriet, it's good to be home."

"I couldn't agree more Dick." Bruce said

"What an extraordinary speech sir," Alfred said.

"Thank you Alfred, sometime the happiest moments are the ones that you don't want to remember. But in my case, I'm glad to be a Wayne."

Bat-transition

_Meanwhile in the Gotham City Jail_

"Stupid kid, I kill you if it's the last thing I do."

"Yo, you T. Zucco? Heard you almost killed that Grayson kid."

"Yeah, we may be criminals but in here, you mess with a kid you just placed in a living nightmare." (Quack Quack) {Suppose to be the Penguin}

"Hey, what kind of criminal do you not want to mess with? A child abuser." Said the Joker

"You need to take lessons from me Joker." Zucco suddenly was surrounded.

"Get him!" {Meow} Said Catwomen.

Bat-credits

Well? How did I do? I'm sorry if the Jail part was weird. I don't know how they act when they're in jail. Anyway, I hope to have another story soon. Usually I write Batman, Young Justice, Harry Potter, or Hardy Boys. If you want I'll write another 60s Batman fanfic, just give me an idea you want.

Remember to Review.


End file.
